The Biospecimen Repository Core (CF-A) is designed to provide support to the basic translafional research efforts of the SPORE. The Core will play a central role in collecfing, annotafing, storing, distribufing, and tracking sarcoma and normal tissue blospecimens from pafients enrolled in research protocols. The four key focus areas forthe sarcoma SPORE Biospecimen Repository are high quality banked fissue (frozen and paraffin-embedded) and blood (serum and plasma); accurate and updated procedural, pathologic, and clinical annotafion; efficient and effective distribufion of blospecimens for use in research protocols; and a robust tracking system capable of monitoring blospecimens from collecfion through utilization. Integrating these four components is a major goal of the Biospecimen Repository Core. The Core will provide SPORE invesfigators with expert histopathologic evaluation of tumor samples, both from pafients enrolled on research protocols and from murine and xenograft models. The Core will provide assistance in performing and interprefing immunohistochemical studies, in selecfing fissue for microdissecfion and construcfion of arrays, and in collaborating with project leaders and CF-B. The core will also provide systematic assessment of tumor response to therapy in human tissues and in animal models of sarcomas, including interpretafion of immunohistochemical markers for drug response, such as changes in kinase phosphorylafion, inhibifion of proliferafion, and inducfion of apoptosis. The Core will provide mutafional annotafion for sarcoma tumors and cell lines, as needed by individual research projects.